<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Печенье для Императора by ThePrincessOfBears, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395467">Печенье для Императора</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfBears/pseuds/ThePrincessOfBears'>ThePrincessOfBears</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021'>WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfBears/pseuds/ThePrincessOfBears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Форма работы: Кулинарный неформат, условно соотносящийся с фандомом</p><p>Как порадовать Императора никого не убив, себя в том числе? Испечь ему вкусненькое печенье, нарисовав солнце на нем! И повар жив, и император доволен.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Печенье для Императора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: https://ficbook.net/authors/689394<br/>https://m.vk.com/theprincessofbears<br/>https://www.instagram.com/the_princess_of_bears/<br/>https://theprincessofbears.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Для кунжутного печенья вам понадобится:</p>
  <p>125 г кунжута<br/>
75 г светло-коричневого сахара<br/>
75 г размягченно сливочного масла<br/>
1 яйцо комнатной температуры (разболтать)<br/>
Пара капель ванильной эссенции или 10 г ванильного сахара<br/>
1 ч.л. разрыхлителя<br/>
50 г муки</p>
  <p>Разогрейте духовку до 180°с</p>
  <p>Разотрите масло с сахаром до однородной массы. Добавите ванильную эссенцию и перемешате.</p>
  <p>Влейте по немногу яйцо, медленно растирая массу до более-менее однородного состояния.</p>
  <p>Просейте сверху на массу муку с разрыхлителем, тщательно вымешав.</p>
  <p>Добавьте кунжут и хорошенько все перемешайте</p>
  <p>На противень с пергаментом выложите столовой ложкой тесто, сформировав из него печенье, оставив между ними расстояние 3 см.</p>
  <p>Выпекать печенье около 10 минут до золотистой румяности. Дайте остыть на противене и не забудьте нарисовать солнце глазурью на одном из печеней.</p>
  <p>Ваш Император доволен!<br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/qkxsgHN">
      
    </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/DYFqYVx">
      
    </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/Y8D0qMr">
      
    </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/dtGbvNS">
      
    </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/Qcyz3VC"></a>
    <br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/3CsH1Qm">
      
    </a><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>